The invention relates to a heart pacemaker with a pulse generator which is controlled by means of a parent frequency generator with a prescribable parent frequency, and with a control circuit with a setting generator for setting the desired pulse repetition rates of the pulse generator for the heart pacemaker pulses as a function of the setting value of the setting generator.
A heart pacemaker of this type is known, for example, from the German OS No. 2,006,076. A feature of this heart pacemaker, however, is that the preselection of desired pulse repetition rates is only possible by means of setting the time interval value between two successive pulses in milliseconds. A setting in terms of pulse intervals, however, is a type of heart rate preselection which is not generally standard. The heart rate is the more usual measure for judging the heat activity of a patient, not only for the general public but, rather, also for the expert, i.e. the physician in the specific case. In general, one can immediately determine from the specification of a heart rate value whether or not a critical state of heart activity exists for the patient. Accordingly, even in the case of heart pacemaker patients, the heart pacemaker can only be optimally adapted to the patient's requirements in terms of its output frequency when the frequency to which the heart pacemaker is to be set can be adjusted in advance in pulses per minute.